Hound (TF2017)
Hound from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hound wishes he were human. The dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him. Now that Hound has been shipwrecked on Earth, he considers this planet his home. He sees humankind as beautiful and wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel and to see what they see. He treasures his job as an Autobot scout, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns and mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He's a meek, benevolent soul, even compared to his fellow Autobots. He gets along with the more blood-thirsty of their ranks but not the ''most'' blood-thirsty of their ranks. History In the early years of the Great War on Cybertron, Hound was serving alongside Tempest and Pulsar under Optimus Prime shortly before he was made overall Autobot leader by the High Council. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 Hound was a part of the crew on board the Ark when it crashed into Earth four million years ago while clearing an asteroid field in the path of Cybertron. Upon reviving in 1984, Hound marveled at this world's strange and diverse lifeforms, and couldn't wait to explore its surface—not for business, but for pleasure. However, Optimus Prime cautioned him, reminding Hound that their primary purpose was to spare Earth's inhabitants from the onslaught of the Decepticons. Hound was chosen as part of the first field expedition into the world under Prowl's command, and his new surroundings overwhelmed him. His sensors alerted them to a drive-in movie theatre, a serene scene that quickly turned into a battle when the Decepticons arrived. Hound was able to divert Ravage, though Hound worried more about Bumblebee's whereabouts, as the small scout had gone missing. |The Beginning| Fortunately, Bumblebee was later able to radio his location to Hound, who informed the other Autobots. Better still, he had located a human who could convert Earth fuel into a substance they could use! Hound and the others traveled to the home (and auto repair shop) of Sparkplug Witwicky, where they were, of course, attacked again by the Decepticons! Sideswipe apologized for leaping in front of Hound to get closer to their enemies, but Hound was fine with it so long as Decepticons were destroyed one way or the other. Unfortunately, the Decepticons left the battle with their prize, Sparkplug Witwicky, in the hopes that the human could convert fuel for them instead! |Power Play| The battle left Hound and Sideswipe low on fuel, so Optimus Prime offered to carry the two home inside his trailer. After Hound had been attended to, he and the other Autobots met with the amazing Spider-Man, who offered to help them rescue Sparkplug from the Decepticons' cliffside headquarters. Hound drove Spider-Man past the Earth military blockade himself with Spider-Man posing as his driver, but Hound stayed behind to help draw the Decepticons' fire while Spider-Man and Gears slipped into the headquarters. |Prisoner of War| Following this, he was present when the Autobots countered the Decepticons when the latter attacked the Sherman Dam, hoping to steal its energy. At Prime's order, Hound submerged into the water to locate the source of the dam's problems and found Rumble. After a fight between the two, Hound was blasted out of the water by Rumble's piledrivers. The sight of this distracted Optimus Prime during his fight with Megatron atop the dam, and Megatron was able to use this distraction to knock Prime from the dam. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| When Hound was next seen, he was hanging from the ceiling of the Ark with the other Autobots, the work of the evil Decepticon Shockwave, who had returned and taken leadership of the Decepticons for himself. Buster Witwicky was shocked to discover this terrible development, and the human returned to tell Ratchet, the sole Autobot survivor. |The New Order| Ratchet was eventually able to restore the Ark to the Autobots after outwitting Megatron, and Hound and the others were repaired. However, Optimus Prime's head was still in the hands of the Decepticons. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Hound's next mission involved stopping Soundwave from sending a message to the Decepticons back on Cybertron, but matters were complicated when they faced the newly created Constructicons. Their merging into the mighty Devastator did not help things, either, but thanks to help from Bomber Bill, a human trucker, the communications array was destroyed before the entire message could be sent. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| The conversations of Shockwave's Decepticons, stationed at Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One, were being listened in on by Hound and the other Autobots, and so they overheard Shockwave's plans to dispose of Prime's head now that he was no longer useful to them. Hound led a long Autobot convoy out to rescue their leader, |Brainstorm| and headed to the swamp where Shockwave planned to dump Prime's head. They were able to form a human-chain to rescue the head from sinking to the bottom of it, but when the head was placed on Optimus Prime's body, it attacked them. This was not the real head of Optimus Prime, but an imposter head controlled by Shockwave! A group of Decepticons led by Soundwave joined the imposter Optimus Prime in destroying them, but during the course of battle the real head was restored and the Decepticons defeated. Hound was one of the few Autobots left standing. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Now that Prime and the Creation Matrix had been returned to them, Hound was one of the Autobots who opposed using the Matrix to create super-warriors. Soon after, he assisted Mirage in capturing Ravage, who had been spying on the Autobots' debate. But Ravage's capture was part of the Decepticon's plan; once Ravage learned what he wanted to know, he escaped. Hound learned of the spy's departure when Optimus demanded to know why he was still in the base instead of chasing Ravage down; Bumblebee had been tasked with telling Hound of their prisoner's escape, but had opted to try and recapture Ravage himself! The Autobots learned that Bumblebee in turn had gotten himself captured, and Optimus was the one who ultimately retrieved him. His sense of self rejuvenated by the experience, Prime announced before Hound and the others that he had settled on not creating super-warriors, and that the debate was closed. |Crisis of Command| Hound alerted Optimus Prime to an imminent Decepticon attack on the Ark. |Raiders of the Last Ark| When the rogue Swoop, under the control of the human Professor Morris, attacked the Ark, it fell to Hound and Huffer to give him the "old Autobot one-two". It worked, though upon recovering his mind, Swoop flew away. Following him to a Roxxon Oil facility, Hound and the other Autobots found the Dinobot lucid — for all of about two seconds before his primary cybo-dendrons, damaged after four million years in a tar pit, finally burned out and he attacked them again. With the assistance of Morris and his neural relay link, they were able to subdue Swoop and return him to the Ark for treatment. |The Icarus Theory| Arc 2 Hound was next seen being repaired, along with a handful of other Autobots. |Rock and Roll-Out| Later fully repaired, when Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Hound was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Hound watched Megatron and Shockwave battling in a coal mine on a monitor at the Ark. When he asked if Optimus had seen it, Prime replied that it was in hand and that Bumblebee was keeping an eye on the situation. |Second Generation| Hound was among the Autobots who witnessed the debut of Omega Supreme, and he participated in the subsequent attack on the Decepticons' coal strip mine base. Once Bumblebee had extracted combiner technology data from Devastator, Smokescreen and the others retreated. |Command Performances| When Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge made their time-jump to 1986, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Prowl were lost in Limbo. Suspecting Decepticon involvement, Hound and Jazz were sent to spy on their foes. Cyclonus discovered the spying Autobots and attacked, taking out Jazz and beating Hound within an inch of his life while expositing about his past self. Only the arrival of Ultra Magnus saved Hound. After getting a lift back to the Ark from Magnus, Hound tried several times to get Ultra Magnus to assist the Autobots against Galvatron; he also defended their strategy of allying with Megatron. Hound was part of the raiding party which captured Scourge, though he took a critical view of Jetfire's tactics, especially as the Autobots were beaten again and again. |Target: 2005| In the wake of Galvatron's trip from the future, Optimus Prime faked his death to teach the Autobots how to survive without him. Hound was one of the Autobots who attended his funeral, moments before Optimus Prime reappeared. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Hound was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 When Blaster and Grimlock fought on Earth's moon for leadership of the Autobots, Hound was among the dozens who disembarked from the Ark to be spectators. |Totaled| Later, Hound partook in a training session with Blaster, alongside Brawn and Mirage. |Club Con| Trivia *Nolan North voices Hound. Changes *Hound wasn't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Hound didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Hound didn't appear in Resurrection! *Brawn replaces Outback's role in Club Con!, while Hound is there to correct an error that had a member of the Battlechargers as part of Blaster's training. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew